In the past few decades as our society has grown more and more complex the use of natural resources, and particularly fossil fuels such as petroleum, has increased to the point where there are shortages of such natural resources and the expense of such natural resources has, to some extent, made the use thereof prohibitive. This is particularly true in the area of fossil fuel which is used not only in internal combustion engines but also as means of heat for homes and businesses and, additionally, for heating boilers to generate electricity and the like. It is therefore desirable to develop means and methods for increasing the energy produced from fossil fuel and, particularly, petroleum products. One manner of doing this would be to be able to utilize, in conjunction with petroleum oil, a resource which is available in an almost exhaustive supply and which is inexpensive and which, when added to the petroleum oil, would increase the amount of energy available from such oil on a weight basis.
In view of the foregoing it is not surprising that it is heretofore been proposed to mix water with gasoline and/or oil. However, water is not mixable with oil or gasoline and therefore there is difficulty in forming a homogenous mixture but, more importantly, if relatively large amounts of water are mixed with the oil the energy produced by the oil is reduced proportionately.